magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meril White
Appearance Meril White is often described and witnessed as an otherworldy creature that would break by only one touch. Long, black to dark auburn hair, pale green eyes fading to white (often depicted without irises). Pale to clearly white skin. Average/short height. Her preferred colours are black, white and red. She always wears a big red bow or at least tries to incorporate it into her fashion. Personality Daring, Impulsive and more than often lacking the ability(or will?) to act empathic to other people's problems. She shows great interest in everything around her, dashes towards it with full energy only to then discard it when it stops to entertain her. Especially death seems to be a preferred topic of hers, and the difference between Mages and Ordinaries would more than often come from her mouth as she views being Ordinary as less entertaining than being a Mage. There aren't many things that upset her, but she cannot cope well with any kind of rejection be it violent or as joke and her grief about losing her face in such situations can last more than months(or at least longer than actually necessary). Timeline Fyrst'cercle If this page were to her standards, there wouldn't be much to write down for her as she had only participated in the Royal Ball Events and some other minor events, meeting different people along the way without herself or circumstances ever changing. She has been sorted into a house with Evelyn, Kohl Emmerson and Jamie Park, but the first one moved house after the second one died. The third one never appears to be home and the new housemate, named Four, neither. Most of the time she spends strolling around the town popping up here and there. Relationships Coffee - (Ab)uses him as free ride to take her to someplace. She aims to reach "somwhere over the rainbow", which is rather inobtainable, but still requests him to take her there. They haven't met for a while after his younger self rejected to be hugged by her. Eon Horloge - She has met him once or twice and wished he would talk more to her, despite her finding him rather pathetic and weak. Her reasons are unknown. Kaoru Kiyama - Her Boss at the town's only Gachapon, she never calls him like that, but gets along with him rather well. Ruzai Locke - A boy she's interested in for he is always there where death seems to be. Sedric Fuchs - Without any more words to lose, she seems rather fond of him for his quirks and never ceasing dead fish expression. She likes his smile and she likes to dance with him. Theodore Sith - Someone Meril finds useful and gets along with rather well. They have met at the Royal Ball. TK - Someone easily flustered, it seems, he looks strong, but has a gentle hand. Lyca Eracles - Even if not often, she likes being around him to play and act like a child most of the times. Ludo - Greets him more than often with a Kick to his back as slapstick entry, but doesn't mean no harm(?). Rehan Avakian - Feels a strange kind of sympathy for him. Maybe it's the eyes. Battle Information Meril White is an Ordinary. She doesn't have any abilities. Abilities -none- Misc Information *Fluent in both languages, English and German. Category:Ordinary Category:Female Category:Status: Alive